Amistad: perfecto regalo navideño
by Boggart Girls
Summary: La esencia del amigo se nota desde la primera vez que hables con él; si sientes que te comprende y que pueden entenderse fácilmente con miradas o gestos, es porque has encontrado un amigo." Oneshot.


**Amistad: perfecto regalo navideño**

Navidad, un motivo más para festejar de entre todas las que hay durante el año. ¿Cuál es el punto de hacer un gran evento con suculentos manjares, montones de regalos, fuegos artificiales, si en realidad para algunas personas es el día más triste de todos? ¿Algún día se pusieron a pensar cuanta gente hay que no tiene un plato de comida sobre la mesa o algún familiar o amigo con quien compartirlo?

Soy una completa afortunada al poder hacerlo seguido; siempre estuve junto a mi seres queridos. Pero ahora, piensen en mi amigo Harry, él nunca pudo pasar las fiestas con sus padres. En ese caso, la mayoría somos afortunados… pero ésta vez fue una de las pocas que tuve que afrontar una navidad algo solitaria.

Abrí la ventana de mi cuarto y me asomé, sacando mi cabeza a través de ella. Una brisa muy refrescante acarició mi rostro y voló mis cabellos hacia atrás. Sentí un copo de nieve rozar mi mejilla. Amaba el invierno. Entonces, un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo y volví a cerrar la ventana.

Ese veinticinco de Diciembre me sentía especial; no sabía si nostálgica, triste o simplemente feliz de estar en paz. Las clases me habían dejado exhausta y me venía bien descansar un poco. Me coloqué mi bata blanca de seda y bajé a la Sala Común de mi casa, Gryffindor. Por aquellos días se encontraba más desierta que lo normal. No sabía exactamente si algún alumno se había quedado en las vacaciones de Navidad, porque había estado muy distraída los últimos días. Esperaba que no fuera así.

Me acerqué al imponente árbol navideño que se hallaba en un rincón de la sala, esperando encontrar algún regalo de mis padres. Me desilusioné un poco al no ver nada. Busqué un poco más, pero fue en vano. Allí no había nada para mí. Me senté en uno de los cómodos sillones de la sala común y me sorprendí al encontrar al capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor durmiendo en uno de ellos, frente a mí. Tenía un libro apoyado sobre su camisa blanca desabotonada, y parecía que había pasado toda la noche allí.

Empecé a preguntarme qué haría un personaje tan particular, solo, allí. En verdad, el capitán me intimidaba un poco; su rostro tan duro me estremecía, su porte tan importante… pero no entendía. Él solía pasar sus vacaciones en Escocia, o en algún lugar soleado en donde no haga tanto frío como hacía aquí. Lo imaginaba jugando Quidditch, cuándo no, en un prado con sus amigos y familiares.

Me incorporé para ver cuál era el título del libro que Wood seguramente estaba leyendo. Por alguna razón su portada me llamaba la atención. Me acerqué intentando no hacer ruido; debo admitir que me aterrorizaba que se levantara de repente, o que surgiera alguien de la nada. El tomo tenía cuerpo azul, con letras brillantes en dorado, y solo podía distinguir que decía algo sobre "mundial" en el frente.

Llegué hasta él y me recliné sobre su cuerpo para tomar el libro, pero sus manos lo apresaban firmemente. Cuando pude finalmente sacárselo, mi cadena de plata que llevaba colgada al cuello a modo de suerte, se desprendió cayendo sobre su pecho. Esto hizo que se despertara bruscamente, como sorprendido. Me miró unos segundos y me alejé unos centímetros de él, sosteniendo todavía el libro.

Sin embargo, su rostro estaba lleno de admiración, como si hubiera visto un ángel. Extendió su mano para acariciar mi mejilla, pero la distancia que nos separaba ya era bastante amplia. Dándose cuenta de su actuar, se incorporó rápidamente e hizo como si no hubiera pasado nada.

- Hermione, ¿Qué sucede? –Me dijo. Me sorprendió que supiera mi nombre de pila. Todos me llamaban Granger.

- Lo siento, te desperté, pero no quise hacerlo. –intenté disculparme, en vano, porque a él parecía no importarle demasiado.

- ¿Qué haces con mi libro? –preguntó, fijando su vista en él.

- Tenía curiosidad por lo que estabas leyendo. No tenía nada que hacer; la sala está vacía, no llegó aún el regalo de mis padres…

- No te preocupes, míralo. De todos modos, ya lo terminé.

- Gracias. –le contesté anonadada.

Como era de esperar, el libro trataba sobre Quidditch. No me sorprendió en absoluto. Se lo devolví grácilmente y volví a sentarme frente a él, con la diferencia de que ahora nos mirábamos a los ojos. Me mantuvo la mirada unos segundos y luego se levantó y se acercó al árbol. Agarró un paquete bien envuelto en papel azul y lo agitó un poco, intentando adivinar qué habría dentro. El regalo no hizo ruido alguno, por lo que probó con otro, ésta vez de envoltorio rojo navideño. Este, en cambio, hizo un poco de ruido al moverlo y a Oliver se le iluminó la cara. Sonreí ante la picardía del muchacho.

El chico se sentó nuevamente frente a mí, con cuatro o cinco paquetes destinados a él. Parecía afortunado, y una sonrisa inundaba su rostro; se asemejaba a un niño pequeño. Concentrado en sus obsequios abrió el primero, y obtuvo una caja que contenía ranas de chocolate, y luego me convidó con una. En el resto de sus regalos había golosinas, ropa y en la roja pequeña que movió en un principio encontró una figura en madera tallada. Se trataba de la perfecta réplica de un Snidget, aquellos pajarillos utilizados para jugar Quidditch en el pasado. Me pregunté quién se la habría mandado.

- Qué bonito. –le dije, acercándome a su lado.

- ¿Verdad que si? –contestó, y se centró en la carta que mandaba el remitente. –Me lo envió Katie.

- ¿Katie? ¿Katie Bell? ¿Son amigos? -

- Sí, bueno, nos hicimos amigos por el equipo. Una gran cazadora, Katie… -suspiró, como en las nubes.

- ¿Te gusta, no? –pregunté curiosa.

- … –se hizo un silencio incómodo, y volvió a mirarme a los ojos detenidamente. –Bueno, sí. Me cuesta admitirlo, no preguntes cómo es que lo estoy haciendo. No se lo he contado a nadie, prométeme que no lo harás tú tampoco.

- Prometido. –le contesté sonriendo. ¿Wood acababa de contarme un secreto? _¿Cómo pudo ocurrir eso?_

- Me encanta. Me encanta Katie, muero por ella. Sus ojos… –suspiró nuevamente, perdido. Parecía soltarse a cada palabra que pronunciaba, se lo venía guardando desde hacía mucho. Necesitaba salir.

- Guau, ¿en serio? No sabía nada; sabes esconder muy bien tus sentimientos. -

- Si, no sé si eso es algo bueno… pero así nadie se entromete en mi vida. Creo que es mejor. -

- ¿Y qué pasará con tus admiradoras? –le pregunté divertida, y al parecer lo sorprendí.

- ¿Admiradoras? ¿Yo? Yo no tengo admiradoras, Hermione. –contestó, bastante seguro de lo que decía.

- Yo diría que empieces a fijarte. Te sorprenderías mucho con lo que hay allí afuera.-

- Calla, no me interesan. A mí me interesa Katie, nadie más. -

- ¿Le dirás algún día? -

- ¿Decir qué? –dubitó. Pero luego entendió. -¿Estás completamente _loca_? No, nunca, jamás le voy a decir, Hermione. -

- ¿Por qué no? –me extrañé, pensando en que harían una gran pareja juntos.

- Piensa algo: me voy este año del colegio. A Katie le quedan tres años todavía aquí. No quiero hacerla sufrir, y tampoco quiero sufrir yo por algo que en algún momento tendría que acabar. Ahora puedo sentirme mal sin ella, sabiendo que podría estar a su lado. Pero peor sería intentarlo, y que después se termine. Además, ¿qué pasaría si me dice que no? Dicen que _intentar es el primer paso al fracaso_. –Lo miré enojada.

- Por supuesto que no es así. ¿Y si te dice que sí? ¿Qué harías si te dice que si? -

- No me va a decir que sí, porque jamás le voy a preguntar. Además creo que sufro menos por algo que nunca conocí y no podré tener, que por algo que conocí y tuve alguna vez, pero que luego no lo tengo. Es lo mismo. -

- Tienes un punto… pero aún así, serían geniales juntos. Piénsalo. -

- Lo haré. –pero no sonó muy convencido. Volvió su mirada hacia la mía y luego se puso a contemplar la ventana.

Una lechuza blanca como el algodón, y con algo de nieve encima, volaba fuera, esperando que alguien le abriera. Oliver se paró y le cedió el paso, y el ave se posó sobre mis piernas, extendiendo su pata. Allí tenía varios sobres, junto con un paquete. Al parecer Hedwig había pasado por la Madriguera y por el lugar de vacaciones de mis padres para que alguien se acordara de mí. Me encantó aquel hecho.

Reconocí las letras desprolijas de Ronald y Harry deseándome una feliz navidad y disculpándose porque la Señora Weasley no había llegado a tejer mi pullover, pero pronto lo haría y me lo traerían ellos al colegio; además algunos garabatos de Hagrid, entre otros pergaminos, pero me centré en el pequeño paquete de mis padres. Contenía un maravilloso anillo de oro blanco, y parecía hecho para mí, encajaba perfectamente en mi dedo anular. Oliver me arrebató la carta de mis padres y comenzó a leerla en voz alta. Traté de sacársela, pero mi intento fue en vano.

"_Querida Hermione: _

_¡Feliz navidad hija! Esperamos que la estés pasando genial allí con Harry y Ron, y que te hayas divertido en el banquete de Navidad del Colegio, esos que tú nos cuentas. ¿Has recibido algunos regalos ya? Pues, aquí está el nuestro…_

- Espera un momento… ¿con Harry y Ron? ¿Les dijiste que estabas con Harry y Ron? -

- Sí, si no se preocupan; no les gusta que esté sola, no pueden entender que no me pasará nada aquí. – sonreí al notar la seguridad en mis palabras.

- ¿Por qué no fuiste a la Madriguera con ellos?

- Porque quería pasar algún tiempo a solas… - me miró - si lo sé, es triste. Pero no lo estoy en absoluto, me viene bien un momento de soledad.

- Me parece bien. –concluyó Wood y prosiguió leyendo.

_Nosotros la estamos pasando de maravillas aquí con tus abuelos, es una lástima que no hayas venido; te hubieras divertido mucho en la nieve y tu abuela se habría alegrado de verte. Todavía no entiende cómo puedes pasar todo un año escolar encerrado en ese "castillo de mala muerte" como lo llama ella. _

Oliver me miró intrigado.

- Mis abuelos son muggles. Aunque le explicásemos, no entenderían a qué vengo aquí y qué soy. –le expliqué tranquilamente; él continuó con su lectura.

_Realmente esperamos que estés pasando unas estupendas vacaciones en Hogwarts y esperamos verte pronto. Descansa estas semanas, para poder recuperarte y seguir con las clases, deseamos que te haya ido bien en los últimos exámenes… Que tengas una feliz Navidad, te queremos mucho._

_Mamá y Papá._

_Pd: Agradéceles de nuestra parte a Ron y a Harry por quedarse contigo estas vacaciones y no ir con sus padres a la Madriguera. Es raro que no quieras ir allí, porque siempre la pasas genial, pero son tus decisiones y estamos de acuerdo. _

_Y recuerda, los buenos amigos son los que están contigo, en las buenas y en las malas, pero por sobre todas las cosas son aquellos que te entienden, te comprenden y te aceptan tal y como eres. Son aquellos en los que puedes confiar ciegamente, y aún conociéndolos poco tiempo, sabes que siempre van a estar ahí para prestarte un hombro si es que lo necesitas. La esencia del amigo se nota desde la primera vez que hables con él; si sientes que te comprende y que pueden entenderse fácilmente con miradas o gestos, es porque has encontrado un amigo."_

Oliver una vez más me iluminó con su mirada y me sonrió. Esa Navidad, no sólo la pase muy bien con Oliver, sino entendí también que había encontrado un amigo, un gran amigo, tal y como lo decía la carta de mis padres.

* * *

Quisieramos saber sus opiniones :D y si está como para entrar en un concurso, ¿Que les parece? ¡Gracias por sus **reviews**! BG.


End file.
